Hotd and demons
by i love sharp objects
Summary: When Kagome comes back to her time she changes schools. After 2 weeks in school she is then thrown in to a war of the undead. She seems to like the pandemic as she loves killing demons she must live though the war and possibly make it back home. With the help of new friends will she survive the war?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own either of these shows but I do own this if it took a while and all that it this is the chapter one. It's short I know but I will now try to publish it every tus. Or wed.

I stayed up late on the night before the day everything came to an end…

'You know, we're guna get married one day' Rei told him.

'Really? Do you mean it?' he asked her.

'Yeah, pinky promise! Cross my heart-'she held out her pinky finger.

'And hope to die.' He said and took her finger with his own.

"cross my haert and hope to die yea right," he said "like thats ever going to happen." He looked pretty down and looked pissed at the same time.

"Yeah," an unfamiliar girl's voice sighed. "People never really tend to keep their pinky promises, do they?" the girl the voice belonged to walked out of the shadows of the stairs heading up to the fourth floor.

She had big, purple eyes and long, black hair. There was a huge shiny pink jewel hanging around her neck and she was wearing the schools girls' uniform.

"What do you want Kagome?" He asked.

"Aw just to come up here and bug you." She said grinning.

"Now is not really the time." He stated.

"Yea I herd you got dumped." She said" so who took her from you."

He wasn't able to answer because of the noise at the gate. He turned and saw some teachers walking towards the gate. One teacher stuck his hand though the gate and grabbed the man. The man latched on to his arm and drew blood. He fell back while the other teachers gathered around him. He got back up and looked at one of the teachers. Then bit her neck.

"What the fuck!?" He yelled " why aren't you haveing a mental breakdown about this."

"Well it's almost normal to me." She said.

"But people eating people is no where near normal." He said.

"I know but it's normal to me... I an'it got time to me talking to you if there's a fight on our hands then i need a weapon." She stated" arm your self too"

30 mins latter

" Aaaaaaaaaa what the hell you mother fucker. You fucken bit me. " yelled a boy.

Suddenly an arrow flew past his head and hit the thing in the head .Kagome came out of the shadows.

"You've been bit want me to end your life." She said.

"No he'll make it." Yelled rai the girl that dumped takaishi.

"He won't make it." She stated.

"How do you know." Yelled rai.

"Because once your bit you turn in to one of them." Kagome put bluntly.

"Rai it true i won't make it I'll turn before you can help me." Said hessie.

"So do you want me to end it before you turn?" Asked Kagome.

"One second let me tell the world good bye." He said.

He turned to rai and told her good bye then takaishi.

"Are you ready?" Asked Kagome.

"I want to stay my self so yea." He said.

She pulled back an arrow and let it fly. All while grinning ear to ear.

"Goodbye and i am glad I was able to end you life." She said.

He lay there in a pool of deep red blood.

"What the hell! You killed him and you were grinning?" Yelled takaishi.

"Yea it's been a while since I've killed something breathing." She said.

"Dam your insane." He said.

"Yea I know." She said.

Rai was crying her eyes out and was making so much noise that it was attracting them to her.

"We need to get to the roof." She said.

"Yea lets go." He said.

They ran to the roof and made a barricade to keep them out.

"I can't believe he's dead." Said rai. She looked shell shocked.

The things were gathered at the barricade.

"We needs to get out of the school" said Kagome.

"Yea but how do we get them away from the barricade?" Asked takaishi.

She looked around and saw the water hose and soon thought of a great idea to get them away from the stairs. She grinned ear from ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok so I seen how I got a few people to follow this story, and thank you for that. Now we need reviews so I can make the story better and possibly make the chapters more interesting. Warning spoilers. But latter on I'm most likely ad lib some but will keep some of the story from hotd. enjoy

"letter rip!" yelled kagome

After she let it lose she saw the things go flying she saw the heads bust open.

"take that you dirty fucken bastards" yell kagome. Rai about puked.

"Was that needed!?" yelled Rai

"Yea why do you ask plus it ident the first time I've seen something get it's brains busted in." said kagome calmly.

Rai ran to the rail and threw up.

They ran down the stairs and faceed them head on.

" don't these damn thing know when to give up" yelled Takisha.

" I'll tell you one thing they are fucken persist and strong as shit." kagome yells pulls her bow back and lets an arrow go it hits two though the head. " damn it I'm loving this so much it's fun as shit.

She is messed up I the head thought Rai. After the battle they walked down the stairs and started going through the school. Kagome saw a thing at the end of the hall and hit it dead center in the head.

" why did you do that we could of walked right passed it!?" Rai said In low voice.

"Because we would have had to kill it latter." said kagome. She thought of the time in the furdel era and how many things she killed and it was fun. She grinned.

" what you so happy about?" Takisha said.

"O nothing just thinking about the good o'l days" she calmly said.

She really is messed up in the head. Thought Rai. " Now what do we do?"

"We try to get out of here, and kill as many of them as possible. " kagome said "The more we kill here the less we have to kill latter."

"We should try to find more people and move tordwards the nurses office "said takaisha .

"Yea I know," said Rai "and on the way there look for any possible weapons."

Kagome pulled back her bow and scaryed the others with the twang of the string as she shot. The arrow flew true and hit its mark in between the eyes.

" great now that's three for me zero of you all" said kagome. She grinned as she loaded another arrow.

"Enough talk we need to move now. "Said Takisha .

They were half running and half walking trying not to cause noise. Kagome had point and was ready to take anything out that came around the next corner.

They stopped and listened to the loud scream comeing form the end of the hall.

They took off running towards the sound.

"Stay away stay away you freaks!"yelled a girl with pink hair.

She was drilling the daylights out of one of them. Blood was flying every where and was coating her too. A short kid was trying to reload a nail gun.

" I got right" yelled a girl holding a wooden sword.

"I call left "yell takisha and Kagome at the same time.

Kagome drew and let 5 of them have an arrow right in the face with blinding speed. Takisha took two in one swing with his Louvill slugger. The girl with the sword dropped six with out moving more then a foot. They all turned and looked at the girl with the drill then each other. It was dead and she was a state of shock.

" Kagome class 2-B" she said while reloading her bow.

Takisha class 3- B

"saeko class 3-A"

" Didn't you win the kindo compotion last year" said Rai.

" hirano .F.Y.I" kindly said the kid with the nail gun.

"Nice to meet everyone. "Said saeko.

" why is everyone acting so chummy and Rai you are the same age as the rest of us so no need for formalities. You people should thankful I'm even in the same school as you and I'm smarter than all of you combined and... and ... " said Takagi .

Seako walks over and puts her hand on her and she starts to bal up in tears. Kagome walks over and grabs her by the shirt.

" Wake up and smell the DAMN coffee this an'it your usually school day this is the fucken zombie invasion." Yelled kagome.

She lets go and walks away to the door. Takagi sat there starring off in to space. She finally got up and walked away.

" did you need to talk to her like that!?" yelled Rai.

" Yea, well what I said was the truth not some made up fairy tale." said kagome calmly.

She turned and released an arrow right past Rai's head and hit one of them about five foot from her.

" You need to pay more attention to your surrounding and heighten your seances to the max to live." kagome said almost in a wish-per" pay at least a little attention"

Rai was pissed off at her. To Keep from punching her she turned and walked away from her.

" what is this I feel... it's almost like a demon is near," kagome said" must focus..."

She said this low enough for everyone not to here focused hard and saw it.

" we need to move NOW!" yelled kagome.

They all look at her and then see the fear in her eyes.

" why what's wrong!?" said Takisha.

" shut up and start running!" yelled kagome.

She took off running and just as she did something went flying though the door down the hall. It went past everyone and stuck into the wall. They all took off running in the direction kagome looked like a spear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thank you all for likening my story and all, but now we need reviews so I can make to story better.

Ps. The only reason I'm updating almost daily is because I've been working on these for about 3 weeks. With out further ado enjoy chapter 3

They ran to the library and blocked the door with anything that wasn't nailed down. They turned on the tv to see what was happening.

" the suatition is bad and it seems that if your bitten your will become one of them," said the reporter(gun shots go off in the background) " it seems the cops are turning to firearms...no stay away no no no aaaaa..." the camera falls to the ground and the head of the reporter fall in front of it and is dragged off. ( the station goes to the newsroom) " it seems to be to dangerous outside so we'll stay here and bring you the latest updates"( tv gets cutoff)

" every thing was fine this morning when I checked the computer." says hirano.

" so this all happens in a matter of hours!"Says Rai

"Well this is a pandemic. " said Takagi

" so want the fuck are we going to do about those damn walking piles of flesh?" said kagome

"it's going to be hot tomorrow, maybe they can't move to good it hot whether and there bodies decompose."said the nurse.

"How long does that take?" said saeko.

"About 3-4 months" said the nurse.

"Damn it your fucking dumb!" yelled kagome.

"We need to move on." said Takisha

"Ok" they said.

Kagome loaded her bow, and hirano reloaded the nail gun and they all got ready. Takisha opened the door and got ready he moved his head back as 2 projectiles flew by and hit dead on. He rises and hit a home run with the head of a walker. they all rush out and charge the rest of the walkers.

(30 minutes latter)

"You don't need to get into unnecessary fights. "said Takagi " they can rip though doors and once they get you it's over."

"No shit ya think" said kagome " the answers is don't let them get you and you won't die end of story and a happy ending... Well anyway we need to breakup one group gets the bus keys the other clears the front door."

"How bout you and the nurse get the keys and the rest of us clears the door" said takaisha.

"Fine I'll take her and get the keys and kill as many of them as posable." said kagome.(plus I got something in my locker that might be of use)

They take off and go running for the teachers room.

Kagome drew and let an arrow fly. It hit one blocking the hall. She ran towards her locker and opened it quickly.

"What do you need out of there?"said the nurse.

"your will see..." kagome said as she unscrewed the back panel of her Locker. " I have hidden weapons here in this school."

"Um... Isn't that against school rules" the nurse said.

"Who the hell care this is nothing more then a building now."said kagome as she pulled the panel off the wall" there we are that will do some damage."

Inside were a long bow and 36 arrows. Along with a pair of colt m 1911 pistols and 3 boxes of 50 rounds ofammo.

" how did you sneak them in here with out being seen?" said the nurse.

"There's more to me then meets the eye." said kagome.

She took the bow and arrows and put her weak compound bow in its place. Then picked up the guns and ammo and strapped it around her waist.

"Let's move" said kagome.

The teachers lounge was surrounded by them, and the only way to get there was though them.

"Guess I'll have to use it." she said.

She got up and walked towards the things. She loaded a arrow and crouched holding the bow sideways. A small lite came from the tip of the arrow and soon engulfed it. When she let go I looked like it was on fire. It hit dead center and exploded killing them.

"Well that takes care of that." she said.

She got up and soon fell to her knees.

"Guess using that was a bad idea." She said.

The nurse looked dumbfounded as she saw that the things were gone.

"What did you use?" She asked.

"A sacrite arrow use by priestesses" said Kagome "the only reason I'm able to use it... O never mind! Your to dumb to understand."

After she said this she got up and walked towards the teachers lounge. She opens the door and pulls the colt out of her holster and bust in. She looked side to side but saw nothing but sliced and diced dead.

"Huh" she said" what the hell happened you know anyone her other then saeko who uses a bladed weapon?"

She stepped in.

"Get back!" She yelled as she jumped back " There's a demon in there!"

"Been a while Kagome." Said the demon.

"How do you know my name demon!" She yelled.

"Aww how sad you done remember me." Said the demon.

The demon stepped out of the shadows. It was a demon in a white monkey suit.

"How are you alive!?" She yelled" You no longer have the jewel."

"True but I no longer need it." Said narukue.

"Huh you yap way to much." She said.

The nurse was looking in amazement at the thing.

"I believe your looking for these" he said holding up the keys.

"Yes how did you know and are you a friend of Kagome?"asked the nurse.

"HELL FUCKEN NO!" She yelled.

Haha here take these things and we will meet again Kagome." He said and tossed the keys then vanished.

Kagome caught the keys and handed the keys to the nurse.

"Nice vanishing act mister." She yelled with glee.

"Shut up he's gone and watch you back from now on." Said Kagome.

"But I can't see my back." She answered.

"DAMIT YOUR DUMB!"

Authors note:

Ok I got tired of flipping back and forth between the show and this so from here on out I will ad lib the story but will keep some of the show in it. Latter and GO SHARP OBJECTS!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They got the keys and took off running towards the front. Kagome had the guns ready and waiting for anything.

"We should be getting close to the front." She said.

*DING*

The sound echoed though the school as metal hit metal.

"The front is right up ahead." Said the nurse.

She turned the corner and one of them was starring her in the face. She put the gun in its mouth and pulled the trigger. The sound was louder then the ping.

"RUN!"yelled Takaisha.

She saw them running out the front.

"Stay close to me." Said Kagome .

She took off running out the firing the colts at them. Hirano looked back and saw Kagome shooting, and dropped the ones in front of her. She looked and smiled at him. She put the colts in the holsters and took her bow off her shoulder and shot an arrow the area was engulfed in purple flames. Every one in ten feet was evaporated. His jaw dropped. She ran fast and jumped in the bus. The nurse was trying to start the bus.

"Wait for us!" Yelled someone.

"No take off"yelled rai.

The man was a man dressed in black with a group of kids.

"DRIVE OFF NOW!" Yelled rai.

"But we need more people in the group and he has more." Said Takisha.

"You'll regret it so very much." 'Said rai.

Kagome pulled back an arrow and let it fly and hit 5 feet in front of the group. Now the path was clear and they all ran for the bus and got in.

"Go now"yelled Kagome.

He nurse slammed the gas petal down, and the bus took off.

"Their no longer human. Their no longer human." said the nurse.

She ran over many of them and went flying out the gate. Then turned and went into town. The town was ablaze with little fires every where.

"We need to get to my family's shrine. We can get out of this mess if we do." Said Kagome.

"No, we need to elect a leader." Said the teacher.

"How bout you shut up and sit down before I blow your mouth away." Said Kagome.

He looked at her and then looked at the empty seat.

"Now is that a way to talk to a teacher?" He said.

"I'll give you untill the count of three...one... Two..."

He sat down a shut up.

"Now back to what I was saying before we need to go to my family's shrine and leave." She said.

"Yea but we need to find our parents." Said Takisha.

"What about your family Kagome?" Said rai

"Mine are fine unless they leave the hill top shrine." She said.

"We need to cross the river and get there first." Said the nurse.

"Like I said we need a leader." Said the teacher.

Hirano jumped up and shot a nail past the teachers face skimming his cheek and drawing blood.

"Since the world has gone to hell no use in holding back my feeling about you." He said" I've wanted pay back for all those years of picking on me ya prick."

"Stop the bus!" Yelled rai.

She got off and started walking away. Takaisha got off and ran after her.

"Rai get back on the bus." He said.

"No I won't put up with him." She said.

"Who hirano?" He said.

"No the teacher." She said.

Kagome got off and walked over.

"Y'all ok over here." She asked.

"Yea just a little pissed off that's all." He said.

He noticed that one of the guns was gone.

"What happened to the other gun?"

"I gave it to hirano. He needed something with a little more... Umph then the nail gun." She said.

"Better watch him and that teacher he's liable to blow his brains out." He said.

"Hope he does." Rai said bluntly.

"WHAT THE FUCK WATCH OUT." Yelled Kagome.

A bus was flying towards them and they all ran for cover. They made it under the bridge just as the bus flipped and covered the entrance.

"Y'all ok?" Said saeko

"(Cough) yea just a little shaken up." Replied rai.

"Where should we meet?" She asked.

"Takagi's house on the hill" said seako.

"Ok my house is about 5 blocks from there" said Kagome.

"We need to get out of the tunnel before the bus explodes."

said Takisha.

"Yea I know."

They turned and ran for the end of the tunnel. After they just made it out the bus blew up.

"So how do we get there do we walk or find a car or something." Asked rai.

"Some one say that they needed a ride." Said Kagome.

She was standing on a purple triangle platform.

"What the hell is that." Yelled Takaisha.

"O this is just part of my sprit energy though that's one of the perks to being a priestess. I perfected it about a month ago." She said and lowered to the ground.

Rai and Takaisha jumped on and she lifted it up.

"We can get about 3 miles with this then I need to land so I can recharge my energy." She said.

She was looking down the road and saw a bunch of them coming up the road.

"Guess its good we didn't go down the road." She said.

"Yea i see them." Said Takaisha.

She pulled back her bow and aimed for them. She held it for about 30 seconds then released. She hit dead center of them and they all evaporated.

"Hell yea you dirty sons a bitches want some more" she yelled with a smile.

"How the hell did you do that." Asked Takaisha.

"Lets get some where safe and I'll tell you." She said still smiling.

Authors note:

Ok sorry for spelling takaishi's name wrong.

And fang thank you for loving the crazy Kagome, as you know naruka has showed up but he no longer wants the jewel so who knows what he wants (except for me that is)

Any way GO SHARP OBJECTS!


	5. update

THIS IS JUST AN UPDATE TO ALL STORIES...

Um...Hi (ducks as knives and spoons are thrown) really ya'll I'm trying to say that I'm not dead (yet)! and all you do is try to kill me WTF?!

ezio: well you kinda had that coming

kagome: ya don't say... all you do so far is blow the brains out of that damn emo teacher, and how do I know that you didn't like that creep being around?

ezio: hmm you say something?

kagome: I said CLEAN YOUR DAMN EARS OUT THEN GO FUCK A DUCK

ezio: you say something?

Kotone: any of you have a damn Advil or something? I think im deaf now...

sharp: (eyes swirling) where's the moonshine again ma?

all three look at him with a look of WTF

anyway back to the subject a hand. I hope to have updated at least two of the stories by the end of the month

P.S.

if I get 10 reviews from those to stories I can make that a promise


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok happy Easter I know I've been out for a while, but here is the next chapter of HOTD and demons…_

Kagome walked out in the streets of the city. The sound of the dead was very clear and the feeling of being watch was very present.

"We need to meet up with the group." She said to Rei and Takaishi ' I still can't get rid of the feeling , it feels like the jewel is close to me. I know that it can't be close I use it to make Inuyasha mor…'

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME GOD DAMN IT" yelled a man down the street punching the shit out of one of them.

"Um should we help him…" said Rei.

"Naw he's good" said Kagome grinning ear to ear ' that should teach you not to cheat on me for Kikyo'

She turned to saw a Toyota Tundra and she had an evil idea…

**1 minute latter **

"SIT BOY" she yelled out the window of the truck. Inuyasha hit the street in a force that left his face in the ground. Slamming on the brake and cutting the wheel hard left. The truck power slid sending a group of them flying killing most.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Just having…_fun" _putting the scary oh shit run away kind of tone on fun.

"KAGOME" yelled a little blur running and jumping onto her.

"Shippo!" Kagome squealed in enjoyment hugging the little fox.

Takaishi and Rei looked at each other and then to the little 'kid'. Something caught their eyes and was brown and furry.

"Um hey Takaishi is that a tail?" she whispered to him. Takaishi looked and saw that it was indeed a tail.

"Who the hell are these people?" he said.

"Hello what am I chop liver?!" yelled Inuyasha who was glaring at Kagome.

"SIT" yelled Kagome, and his face planted into the ground.

"Kagome who the hell are these two?!"yelled Takaishi "One of the has damn tail and the other in to sage looking red robes needs to be in anger management!"

Inuyasha glared at Takaishi and he glared back. They started to run towards one another before Kagome jumped in front of them hitting Takaishi in the gut with her bow and clothes lining Inuyasha. They both stared up at her with a wtf kind of look.

"Both of you take a fucking chill pill even if I have to cram it down you motherfucking throats!" yelled Kagome. They both looked at each other knowing she's pissed don't make her mad.

The sounds of the dead brought them back from la-la land where zombies eat unicorns that shit butterflies and then they shit rainbows… (sorry moment of randomness there).

"We need to leave NOW!" she said glaring at Inuyasha. His only response was rolling his eyes

They turned and walked away from the group of 'them' that was coming around the truck. The group walked on for a while not even talking with each of them doing their own thing. Rei came over to Inuyasha.

"How do you know Kagome?" she asked hoping for something that would tell her about why Kagome was so insane.

"do you want the long version or the short." He asked.

"short…"she replied.

"we met a 'long' time ago she helped me destroy 'things' and after nothing was left she left for home. She soon went crazy missing the things that she did."

They stopped and looked at a building. It was an apartment complex that was four stories high and had easy access to the bridge that they needed to cross the next day.

"We'll stay here for the night." said Kagome.

"When we get inside we expect you to answer some questions." said Takaishi.

Rei only nodded.

She turned and started to walk up the stairs to the top floor of the building. She kept an eye on the doors of the building making sure that none of them came out of one of the doors. She came to the top floor walking over to one of the doors she turned the knob. It was surprisingly unlocked. She drew an arrow and kicked the door in drawing the bow sideways. The lights from the street laminated the living room. She walked in with the bow still drew. Nothing has been moved, no signs of struggle, no nothing. Just a living room with an L shaped couch and a 36' flat screen. She walked over to the couch and flipped the switch on one of the lamps. The place was laminated by the small light source. She motioned for the group to come in and sat down on the couch. Rei was the last one in she closed the door and locked the dead bolt and the knob locks.

"So I said I would give you some answers and I do believe I owe you some." She said hoping that they wouldn't ask about Shippo and Inuyasha.

"Just what are you…" mumbled Rei but Kagome heard her.

"To answer that I'm a priestess who once looked after the shecon jewel."

"But isn't that just an old myth." said Takaishi.

"No by no means is it just a 'myth' it was once a real object that evil sought to steal and corrupt." said Inuyasha.

"That brings me to another question… just who are you two?" asked Takaishi.

_A:N_

_AND CUT…. Anyway the whole story behind them is just to long for me and I will do it next chapter. I know this chapter is short , and your wondering why did I bring Inuyasha and Shippo in to the story. Think about it Shippo looks seven in human years, and Alice is also seven so put two and two together. As for Inuyasha I just couldn't think of any way not to have him in here him and his smug ass comments, plus Kagome needs her revenge on him for Kikyo. I need ya'll to give me ideas what I could do better and what I can cut back on so please review doing so. Till next time…_

_(transmission lost)_


End file.
